


No Reason

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo and Thorin are bros, Bilbo looks really good with stubble, Dwarves are mother hens, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbits do in fact grow beards, they just grow very slowly</p><p>It's been a few months since Bilbo's had access to his shaving blades</p><p>And really, a halfling has no business with looking that good with a beard</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason

Bilbo had been forced to stay in bed for the last week by the dwarves.

They meant well, he knew they did. 

But they could get a bit overwhelming.

It was Fíli and Kíli mostly. He loved them, he really did. But there was no need to be constantly monitored.

Someone was always with him, even while he was sleeping. They took shifts, and somehow his boys always got the night one. So, instead of using the bedroom for other things, he was sandwiched between two warm dwarf bodies. Occasionally the door would open, and someone would peak their head in. Usually Thorin or Dwalin.

And that was the only reason Bilbo let them get away with sleeping fully clothed.

They hadn’t had the opportunity for a night together in a proper bed in a proper bedroom, and when presented with it, they passed it up. 

Stubborn dwarrows.

Really, it was a simple cold. The fever broke four days ago, and almost all the symptoms were gone. The only thing remaining was a slightly stuffy nose. 

He had lost his pack quite a while ago, they all had. And like the others, he had made due.

Believe it or not, hobbits are capable of growing beards - it’s just that for most hobbits, they grew extremely slowly. A mature hobbit really only had to shave his face maybe twice a year. 

Unfortunately, it’d been several months since he’d had access to his shaving blades, and the dwarves definitely wouldn’t have any. Trimming scissors they did have, but a blade where its only purpose was to completely remove hair from the skin? No.

Since his dwarves had been with him day in and day out, they hadn’t really noticed. It was a gradual change, but as he ran his hand along his jaw, he knew it wouldn’t be much longer until he started to have a visible stubble. 

It wasn’t so much that he minded it - he’d grown it out in his tween years, along with all his Took cousins. It was a joke among them, his had grown in the fastest, and had looked rather good, if he said so himself.

But eventually he matured, and became a respectable hobbit, and never again was the stubble seen.  
Until now.

He was in the bathing houses, looking into the piece of polished silver the company used as a mirror. Nori had given it to him with nary a glance in his direction, and for that he was grateful. Fíli and Kíli had really been the only ones to see him in daylight these past few days. The others who watched over him insisted on keeping the window shut.

They would notice the difference right away, and would most definitely comment on it.

Today was the first day he was actually being permitted to leave his room and roam the town, of course he’d be sticking with his two dwarves, most likely, but the idea was still there. 

He ran his hand down his jaw once more, before deciding there wasn’t anything to be done about it, and left the bathing houses.

Only to run into Thorin.

It’d been awhile since they’ve had an actual conversation, and they had gotten into the habit of talking in the evenings. Something they had not been able to do due to Thorin’s negotiations with the Master, as well as Bilbo’s time being monopolized.

So, he was not at all surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder, steering him in a different direction. 

“Bilbo, it is good to see that you are well.”

“I’ve actually been well for quite some time now, it’s just that your nephews seem to have gotten it into their heads that I am an extremely delicate creature that is unable to survive a simple head cold.”

“In their defense, a dwarf’s beard starts growing in very young. As much as they adore you, and know that you are not a youngling, I’m sure they are often reminded of the fact that you have a shorter lifespan simply because your face is as smooth as a newborn babe’s.”

“You seem to be under the impression that hobbits don’t grow facial hair.”

“They don’t, do they?”

“No, they do, it’s just extremely slow growing. It can take up to a year for a stubble to even begin to show. Even those who have faster growing hair, they still need a solid two months before it can actually be seen.”

“Oh.”  
He couldn’t really fault the dwarf for not noticing. Even as tall as Thorin was in comparison to Bilbo, they were both short when being swarmed by men. They had to keep both eyes ahead so as to not be pushed into the water or lost.

It was moments later that they parted ways. Thorin heading to the Master’s home, Bilbo going to the inn, where Fíli and Kíli were no doubt waiting.

Thankfully, he didn’t meet any of the dwarves on the way up. No doubt they had cleared the room once they realized that he was once again at full health, and that they had access to a bedroom.

He opened the door to his room, and was greeted with the wonderful sight of his two dwarves, stripped of their outer layers, sitting on the bed, talking to one another. They of course looked up when they noticed his presence, and he would forever savor the look of shock on their faces as they took him in.

It was Kíli that spoke first, his shock rapidly fading away to a much different emotion.

“Bilbo...you...you...”

Fíli’s shock was also quickly changing.

“I didn’t know hobbits could grow beards.”

“Oh, we can. It’s just very slow going process. Unfortunately, a proper gentlehobbit never lets his grow to the point where it can be seen, so mine’s been properly shaven since my tweens.”

“Unfortunately.” It was Kíli who spoke.

“Yes, you see, I’m actually rather fond of it.”

Kíli looked as if he was going to say something, but his blonde brother beat him to it.

“I can see why.”

The next few moments passed in a blur, for while one moment he was standing merely a foot in front of the closed door, the next he was sandwiched between the two brothers on the bed.

He was being attacked from both sides. He had mouths and hands everywhere and he couldn’t think of a single spot on his body that wasn’t being lavished with attention.

His clothes were removed, and he was pressed down onto the bed by a pair of strong arms. Fíli was above him, and Kíli was against his side, nibbling on his sensitive ears. 

When they finally left their bed hours later, they could easily tell that the company had prepared plenty of remarks for this exact event. 

However, their words stopped short when they finally caught sight of Bilbo.

There was no reason for a simple hobbit to look so good in a short stubble.

Suddenly, the dwarves were much more understanding when the princes were unable to keep their hands off of the halfing.


End file.
